


Heimfahrt

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Male-Female Friendship, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Thiel und Boerne fahren zusammen heim.





	Heimfahrt

„Wann holt Herr Thiel Sie ab, Chef?“ Alberich stand im Türrahmen seines Büros, und wühlte in ihrer Handtasche herum.

„Er müsste in etwa einer halben Stunde da sein.“

„Na, dann machen Sie ja auch gleich Feierabend.“ Sie lächelte. Inzwischen hatte sie gefunden, wonach sie eben gesucht hatte - ihren Autoschlüssel. „Bis morgen.“

„Bis morgen, Alberich.“ Ach ja, seine Alberich. Was täte er nur ohne sie? „Danke!“, rief er, weil ihm danach war, und er hoffte, dass sie es noch gehört hatte.

Er tippte einen Bericht fertig, dann fuhr er seinen Computer runter, und zog sich um. Thiel hatte sich nicht nochmal gemeldet, nachdem sie am Nachmittag ganz kurz miteinander telefoniert hatten, also würde er wohl einigermaßen pünktlich sein.

 

Als Boerne den Weg zur Straße runter gelaufen war, bog Thiel dann auch schon mit seinem Fahrrad um die Ecke. Er trug diesen dunkelbraunen Pullover, das war der, der sich leicht kratzig anfühlte. Den hatte er auch vor drei Tagen angehabt.

„Guten Abend, Herr Thiel.“

„Abend, Professor.“ Thiel klang grummelig und genervt wie nahezu immer, sein Gesichtsausdruck war es ebenfalls, aber für einen winzigen Moment schlich sich doch ein winziges Thiel-Lächeln um seine Lippen. „Los, steigen Sie auf.“

Er lächelte zurück, nahm Platz, und legte seine Hand auf Thiels Bauch, hielt sich an dem leicht kratzigen Pullover fest.

Thiel trat in die Pedalen, fuhr los.

Und Boerne schloss die Augen. Zum einen weil es wieder einmal ein recht langer Tag gewesen war, und er arge Müdigkeit verspürte, und zum anderen, um vor sich hin zu träumen, so wie er es seit knapp über einer Woche jeden Abend tat.  
Jeden Abend freute er sich darauf, von Thiel abgeholt zu werden, und gemeinsam nach Hause zu fahren. Jeden Tag hielt er sich bei Thiel fest, jeden Tag lag seine Hand fest auf Thiels Bauch, und jeden Tag widerstand er dem riesigen Drang, Thiel dort zu streicheln. Er mochte Thiels Kuschelbauch, und nur zu gerne hätte er ihn liebkost, ein ganz kleines bisschen nur. Wie sich Thiels Bauch wohl anfühlte, wenn man ihn direkt berührte? Furchtbar gerne würde er seine Hand unter den kratzigen Pullover schieben, um das rauszukriegen, aber das ging natürlich nicht. Nein, das ging nicht, das durfte er nicht. Aber er durfte Thiel für einige Minuten viel näher sein als sonst. Thiel nah sein, sich an ihm festhalten, seinen Geruch tief einatmen, immer wieder, bis die Fahrt zu Ende sein würde.  
Auch heute wieder wünschte er sich, dass ihre Fahrt nicht so furchtbar schnell vorbei sein würde, aber das war sie jeden Tag, sie endete viel viel viel zu schnell, jedes Mal, obwohl Thiel eigentlich gar nicht so besonders flott fuhr. Gerne würde er länger zusammen mit Thiel auf dessen Fahrrad sitzen, viel länger, auch wenn das Ganze nicht wirklich bequem war, das Rad zugegebenermaßen keinen allzu vertrauenerweckenden Eindruck machte, bereits etwas altersschwach war und leicht quietschte. Aber er vertraute Thiel, das genügte ja.

Nie hätte er es für möglich gehalten, dass er sich irgendwann einmal darüber freuen würde, dass ihm jemand in sein geparktes Auto gefahren war. Spiegel ab, und ein Teil der Fahrertür zerstört. Natürlich war er zuerst wahnsinnig wütend gewesen und natürlich hatte er getobt, aber es hatte auch was Gutes gehabt. Ohne diese Person, die ihren Führerschein selbstverständlich für alle Zeiten abgeben sollte, würde er nun nicht hier sitzen.

 

„Boerne?“

„Hm?“

Thiels Hand legte sich kurz auf seine. „Wir sind da, Sie können aufstehen.“

Oh. Die Fahrt war schon wieder zu Ende. Schweren Herzens nahm er seine Hand von Thiels Bauch, atmete nochmal schnell ein letztes Mal Thiels Duft ein, dann stieg er ab. Morgen dann wieder.

 

„Boerne?“ Thiel schloss seine Wohnung auf.

„Ja?“

„Möchten Sie vielleicht noch für ein paar Minuten mit zu mir reinkommen? Ich kann Ihnen ein Bier, Wasser oder Kaffee anbieten.“ Thiels linker Mundwinkel schoss in die Höhe. „Falls Sie allerdings Wein möchten, müssen Sie den sich selbst mitbringen.“

Oh. Na, das war ja heute beinahe wie ein Sechser im Lotto. Erst die gemeinsame Heimfahrt, und jetzt das. Ein wenig wunderte er sich allerdings, in den allerallerallermeisten Fällen war er es schließlich, der Thiel zu sich einlud, anstatt umgekehrt. Oje, suchte Thiel etwa womöglich jemanden, der sich freiwillig mit ihm ein Fußballspiel ansah?

„Was ist denn nun, Boerne?“, brummte Thiel.

„Ich ... nehme gerne ein Wasser.“ Nicht, dass es sich Thiel gleich doch noch anders überlegte. Wenn sich diese Chance schon einmal ergab, wollte er sie auch nutzen. Sollte es um Fußball gehen, konnte er ja immer noch fliehen.

„Okay.“ Thiel grinste, und Boerne folgte ihm in seine Wohnung.

 

Er setzte sich also auf Thiels etwas durchgesessene Couch, Thiel brachte ihm ein Glas Wasser, und für sich selbst hatte er eine Flasche Bier in der Hand.

„Danke, Thiel.“ Oh, das Glas war ja sogar sauber!

„Bitte, Herr Professor.“ Thiel ließ sich mit einem Seufzen auf seine Couch plumpsen, wahrscheinlich hatte auch er einen äußerst arbeitsreichen Tag hinter sich. „Wann können Sie eigentlich Ihr Auto abholen? Es ist ja mittlerweile schon ganz schön lange in der Werkstatt.“

„Gestern war es noch nicht fertig, morgen rufe ich wieder dort an.“ Er nahm einen kräftigen Schluck Wasser, und schluckte sein wieder mal aufkommendes schlechtes Gewissen runter. Thiel direkt ins Gesicht zu lügen, fand er ziemlich schäbig.

„Aha.“ Thiel nippte an seiner Flasche, stellte sie ab, und lehnte sich zurück. „Boerne?“

„Ja?“ Er bekam ein flaues Gefühl im Magen. Irgendwas an der Art, wie Thiel gerade seinen Namen ausgesprochen hatte, wollte ihm nicht so recht gefallen.

„Ich bin vorhin zufällig am Haus von Frau Haller vorbei gefahren.“

Sein Puls schnellte innerhalb einer halben Sekunde in die Höhe. _Oh nein! Jetzt bist du dran, Karl-Friedrich!_ Er versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben. Vielleicht hatte Thiel das jetzt ja einfach nur so erwähnt, vielleicht hatte das gar nichts zu bedeuten, konnte ja durchaus möglich sein. „Ach, tatsächlich?“

„Ja.“ 

Er wartete nervös und mit klopfendem Herzen ab, aber mehr als das _Ja_ kam nicht. Offensichtlich hatte er also Glück gehabt. Er atmete erleichtert aus und leerte in einem Zug sein Glas. „Vielen Dank für das Wasser, Herr Thiel. Ich muss nun langsam ...“

„Und da stand ein Auto, das Ihrer Karre verdammt ähnlich sah.“ Thiel verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, seine Augen verengten sich. „Ich dachte sogar erst, ich hätte das Nummernschild Ihres Autos gesehen, aber kann ja nicht sein, muss mich verguckt haben. Weil Ihr Auto kanns ja nicht gewesen sein, da das noch in der Werkstatt steht, nicht wahr?“

So ein Mist! Mist, Mist, Mist! Ihm wurde heiß und kalt zugleich, immer wieder im Wechsel. Von wegen Glück gehabt, von wegen! „Herr Thiel, ich ... ich kann Ihnen das erklären.“ Gott, das klang noch viel dämlicher als in irgendwelchen drittklassigen Filmen. Er dachte angestrengt darüber nach, welche Ausrede nun annähernd glaubhaft sein könnte, aber eigentlich wollte er Thiel nicht anlügen. Nicht mehr. „Mein Auto ist bereits seit vier Tagen repariert.“

„Und es steht seitdem bei Frau Haller, nehme ich an?“

„Ja.“ Es erstaunte ihn ja, dass Thiel so ruhig blieb, sonst platzte er ja meistens direkt wie ein übergroßer Luftballon, wenn er wütend war.

„Und warum das Ganze, Boerne?“, flüsterte Thiel fast. „Wollten Sie für ein paar Tage Benzinkosten sparen?“ Thiel klang komischerweise eigentlich gar nicht wütend, eher ... enttäuscht.

„Nein, auf keinen Fall.“ Er schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Um irgendwelche Kosten ging es mir nicht.“

„Sondern?“

„Thiel, ich ... ich finde es ... schön, von Ihnen heim gefahren zu werden.“ So. Nun war es raus.

„Schön?“

„Ja. Deshalb habe ich Alberich darum gebeten, mein Auto einige Tage bei ihr abstellen zu können.“ Ach ja, seine Alberich. Was täte er nur ohne sie? Das _Danke_ vorhin war nicht bloß für Ihre langjährige treue Mitarbeit gewesen, sondern auch dafür, dass er ihr seit Jahren bezüglich Thiel sein Herz ausschütten konnte, immer wieder. Dafür, dass sie immer ein offenes Ohr für ihn hatte. Dafür, dass sie ihm immer wieder Mut zusprach. Dafür, dass sie sich über seine Gefühle niemals lustig machte. Dafür, dass er ihr vertrauen könnte. Immer. Sie wusste schon lange, dass er mehr als Freundschaft für Thiel empfand.  
„Spätestens nächste Woche hätte ich mein Auto wieder bei ihr abgeholt.“ Ewig hätte er das Ganze natürlich nicht durchziehen können, aber hatte sich ja nun sowieso erledigt. 

„Sie finden es schön, von mir heim gefahren zu werden?“

„Ja, Herr Thiel.“

„Aber ... Ihr Auto ist doch um ein vielfaches luxuriöser und bequemer als mein Rad.“

„Na und? Darauf kommt es doch nicht immer an.“ Ob Thiel ihn wohl verstand? Vielleicht sollte er ja sicherheitshalber noch ein klein wenig deutlicher werden. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte ihn nämlich der Mut gepackt. „Ich finde es schön, wenn wir zusammen heim fahren. Egal mit welchem Gefährt.“ 

Oh. Thiels Gesicht hellte sich langsam auf. Das war doch jetzt hoffentlich ein gutes Zeichen? „Egal mit welchem Gefährt?“

„Ja. Hauptsache, wir ...“ Er stoppte sich gerade noch so. Fast wäre ihm was ziemlich Kitschiges heraus gerutscht.

Apropos rutschen. Thiel rutschte etwas näher. Und dann rutschte er nochmal etwas näher. Und nochmal.

Und dann wusste Boerne, dass Thiel ihn eben sehr gut verstanden hatte. Und ein bisschen später wusste er auch endlich, wie sich Thiels Kuschelbauch anfühlte.

 

„Boerne?“

„Hm?“

„Morgen fährst du uns aber heim!“

„Einverstanden.“ Morgen würde er auch ein Gespräch mit Alberich führen. Er freute sich schon drauf.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiriert hierzu wurde ich - wie ihr euch wahrscheinlich denken könnt:-) - durch die Fahrradszene in Schlangengrube.


End file.
